sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Leafsong Festival
"The Leafsong Festival" is the forty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on January 16, 2015, and is the twentieth episode of the second season. Overview When Crackle gives up her ability to breathe fire so that she can sing in the Leafsong Festival, Sofia helps her learn to take pride in what makes her special instead of trying to change it. Plot Sofia's helping her animal friends prepare for the Leafsong Festival when Crackle arrives and starts causing trouble with her fire breathing. Director Dove tells her she can't be in the show because her fire breath makes it too dangerous. Crackle leaves, feeling very rejected, and confides in Sofia, who's also not in the show since she's not an animal and the Leafsong Festival is for animals only, that she thinks her fire breathing causes nothing but trouble and wishes she was rid of it for just one day. The two hear Clover and Director Dove talking about how the magic show they were part of went bust because people prefer magic spells to magic tricks. Hearing this gives Sofia the idea to see Cedric and ask him to help Crackle. When Sofia and Crackle enter his workshop, Cedric states "Oh, don't tell me you have a pet dragon now too." Sofia tells him she and Clover are just friends and she's having trouble with her fire that makes it come out when she doesn't want it to. Crackle instantly proves Sofia's case by accidentally unleashing a fire blast that makes Sofia say "Like that." and an angry Wormwood screech "Watch where you're breathing dragon!" Sofia asks for a spell that can help Crackle with her fire and Cedric offers to cast a spell that will take away her fire and put it in a jar. Sofia doesn't think this is a good idea, but Crackle just tells her "Fine by me." and Sofia reluctantly agrees. Cedric casts the extraction spell and puts Crackle's fire in a jar. As soon as Sofia and Crackle leave, Cedric reveals that he plans to use Crackle's fire to take over the kingdom: He'll cover the whole kingdom in forever frost to blackmail Roland into handing over his crown and then restore the kingdom using Crackle's dragon fire. Sofia and Crackle head back and, through a song, Crackle shows everyone that she's fire-free. When Crackle can't roast Clover's carrots, however, he tells Sofia that he misses Crackle's fire breathing, and Sofia tells Clover that she does too. Meanwhile, Robin and Mia are having a spat because Robin's letting all of Directer Dove's praise go to her head. Finally, Mia has had enough, and flies off and lands in a pond. Cedric casts the Forever Frost Curse. Soon, the entire Kingdom is covered in Forever Frost and Mia is trapped in the frozen pond. Director Dove tells Sofia this is Forever Frost, which he encountered once before in the Kingdom of Freezenburg, and tells her that he has to cancel the Leafsong Festival since the only thing that can melt it is dragon fire. Clover tries to get Crackle to melt the frost, but she reminds him that she can't breathe fire anymore. Sofia urges her to get her fire back from Cedric. At first, Crackle refuses since that means she can't be at the Festival, but Sofia reminds her that unless she gets it back, there won't be a festival, and both Enchancia and Mia will remain trapped in the frost forever. When she hears this, Crackle decides that Sofia is right, and decides to get her fire back. Meanwhile, it becomes obvious that Cedric's plot isn't going to work because, as usual, he didn't think things through and, because of this, he drops the jar containing Crackle's fire. Sofia and her friends go after it and get it. The moment Sofia opens the jar, Crackle's fire breath returns to her, and she starts to melt the Forever Frost. While she does so, Robin apologizes to Mia for being such a fathead, and the two reconcile. With the Frost gone, the Leafsong Festival is able to go on, and Crackle contributes to it with her fire. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Wayne Brady as Clover *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Jamie Mitchell as Director Dove *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Meghan Strange as Robin *Travis Willingham as King Roland II Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes